The present invention relates to cigarette filters with slits therein that enable the filter to disintegrate and more readily degrade after use, and more particularly to such filters as well as processes and apparatus for slitting filters to accelerate degradation of the filters after being used and discarded.
Cellulose acetate is commonly used in the production of cigarette filters. This material is often used alone or in combination with a variety of other substances. Often the overall mass of the cellulose acetate filter component makes it difficult to degrade except over long periods of time. While smaller cellulose acetate pieces would accelerate the degradation process little if any effort is made by the end user to break the filter component apart after the cigarette is smoked.